tascforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Adam Carter (ENS)
"Don't worry, guys." -Adam Carter, Ruins Realm Adam Carter is a Teku leader from the Enser Acceleracers RP continuity. Sure, he's not the best at working with other teams, his team isn't the most synergized, and he didn't even build his own vehicles, but that doesn't mean Adam Carter doesn't deserve to lead the Teku. He's got a long line of history behind him, and a win or two under his belt. Needless to say, he's the most capable of his team. History Before even getting wrapped up in Tezla's business, Adam ran a blog, Pablo is Best Cat, to document his experiences in the Teku street racing team. He began as just another rookie, but after being inducted into the World Race, he came back a veteran and, following the death of Tone, challenged the new Teku leader Kyle Jackson to a race for him to take leadership for himself. Adam won and became leader of the team. Following a head-to-head street race gone wrong, Adam was brought back into Dr. Tezla's business by GIG, who told him that he and the best drivers were needed. The three Teku and Metal Maniac drivers present at the race, those being Adam himself, Kyle, and the Metal Maniac leader Brick Breaker, were brought to his new headquarters of the Acceledrome. Led into the race by World Race driver Brian Kadeem, the drivers trekked through the Storm Realm. In the Realm, Accel and his arrogant nature got a dish of karma from both Kyle and Brick, the squabbling leading to the Racing Drones getting the upper hand, winning the Realm, and hurling Kadeem off a cliff. Accel blames Kyle for the incident. More drivers were invited to the Acceledrome afterwards, filling up the Teku and Metal Maniacs' ranks. In the Swamp Realm, Adam proved himself by using the skill of the Realm to get past the Swamp Monster and win the Accelecharger. The Cavern Realm, however, resulted in a loss to the Racing Drones due to Vincent Akaru entering in uncalled and taking up most of Adam's attention. The Lava Realm was a similar situation, but the human drivers did get a Racing Drone wheel out of it. The Water Realm was uneventful for Adam, but seeing Brick's performance in the realm caused Adam to look up to him more. In the Metro Realm, Adam had to rescue Kaile Storm and Beezy McBoozey from a Sweeper. The Cliffside Realm saw Adam playing his music too loudly, forcing him to remain oblivious to a Nitrox 2 leak inflicted by a Sweeper Drone. This lead to Kaile having to force Adam off the track, leading to the loss of Impavido 1. Adam did not participate in the Ice Realm. In the Neon-Pipeline Realm, he and Brick drafted with each other at the start to get past multiple choke valves without being cut apart. Unfortunately, at the end, a Silencerz driver disguised as his vehicle and sabotaged his teammate Kaile. This caused the furious Kaile to switch teams, and thus began a war over who rightfully deserved the Ice Realm Accelecharger. The driver who won it, or the team they won it for? In the end, Adam got the Accelecharger back for the Teku. Adam did three notable things in the Junk Realm. Firstly, he used his Mega-Boss mod to crash a Sweeper by burying it in a huge pile of garbage. Secondly, he faced off against Kaile one-on-one, weaving through wrecking balls until Rivited was flung off the track, forcing Kaile to use the EDR. Adam was then impersonated by a Silencerz member and went head-to-head with his doppelganger. Chris Masakura was able to identify the impostor and finish side-by-side with Adam. Ultimately, Chris won the Accelecharger, not Adam. In the Ruins Realm, Adam and Beezy were in hot pursuit of RD-05. However, when the Drone dropped mines upon the track and blew up Beezy's vehicle, Adam had to drop the chase and save Beezy. At the end of the Realm, Adam was right behind the neck-and-neck Chris and RD-L1, but had to grapple to Chris and force him to stop so that he didn't get dragged into Drone HQ. In the Solar Realm, Adam had to rescue Kris from the depths of space. He did not eat breakfast before the Realm. Adam had to stop Chris from being reckless using his grapple yet again in the Chrome Realm. Adam yet again had to save somebody from being reckless in the Reactor Realm, this time being Vincent. The loss in the Realm was blamed on Adam by Vin, who then proceeded to take leadership of the Metal Maniacs from Brick in a race, much to Adam's dismay. In the Canyon Realm, Adam was nearly killed due to being hurled off of the track by the Silencerz. He did not have to use the EDR. Adam egged on Vin for his poor leadership skills during the Blizzard Realm. Had the server reached completion, Adam would have gone on to race Gelorum in the Ultimate Race. Vehicles Adam has used two vehicles throughout his time working for Dr. Tezla. His first vehicle was Impavido 1, which he used from the Clash on the Coast to the Cliffside Realm. After it was lost in the Cliffside Realm due to being forced off of the track, he used a rebuilt version of Sling Shot instead. This vehicle was used for the rest of the time he raced for Tezla. Trivia * This was the first TASCforce Adam Carter, and the first TASCforce character in general. * This Adam Carter was loosely based on another Adam Carter from a Highway 35 RP that Accel had hosted a year prior. * Adam has won one Accelecharger, that being the Swamp Realm's. Category:TASCforce Characters Category:Enser Acceleracers RP Category:Teku Category:Team Leaders